


Birds of a Feather

by SoulOfStars



Series: Light, Yet Dark [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 18:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulOfStars/pseuds/SoulOfStars
Summary: an older poem.it was about me one-upping my brother, except in really vague words and metaphors





	Birds of a Feather

We're the same, you and I  
The same wings under the same sky  
And if one of us were to fall,  
The other would make sure we'd fly.

Except, not really.

Our wings are a baby's  
Our life is incomplete  
So if you wish to win this fight,  
It is not me you need to beat.

So crown yourself  
The highest king  
Find yourself  
The golden ring

A crown meant to fit only you  
The best of the best  
You know, it fits me too.

My words are my weapon,  
But your weapon is strength.  
We both have the power to slay,  
But at different lengths.

Your wish: to win.  
My wish is infinite.  
Don't waste your goals,  
Or nothing will become of it.

So if you're a winner,  
But I ran in a different race,  
Who's really won,  
In this fate-filled place?

When my goal is not to win,  
But to run.  
You have your eyes fixed;  
That's not as fun.


End file.
